Silver Meteor Army-Navarre Knight Conflict
The Silver Meteor Army-Navarre Knight Campaign is one of major battle in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. As one of two main battle of Battle of Orange, this battle featured the feud between the Silver Meteor Army and Navarre Knights where Tigre and his allies had to fight against Roland and the Navarre Knights who under Faron's order (actually a scheme between Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon) to eradicate Tigre, who was declared as "traitor" for his association with Elen and Zhcted Army in saving Alsace from Zion's atrocious invasion. Throughout their entire battle, this is Silver Meteor Army's second yet intense battle when it was initially "defeated" by its rival after Elen was bested by Roland and Tigre was injured by the Black Knight's Durandal. On the Navarre Knights however, Roland himself began to questioned the authority's corrupted ways despite he insisted to finishing his mission anyways. It would take at least two Vanadises (Elen and Sofy) and Tigre's power to finally ended Roland's undefeated streak in their second battle. Background (To be added...) On the next day, an emergency war-council was held in the Commander's Tent when Tigre learned from Bertrand about Navarre Knights arrival. To avoid a battle against the prestigious knight squadron, especially confronting Roland who reputed for his tremendous power, Tigre and Hughes dispatched two messengers to negotiate with the Navarre Knights, only ended in failure when the enemy's decision remained firmed. At the same time, four aristocrats-who are the Silver Meteor Army's supporters-urging them to surrender to their enemy instead since they deemed attacking the Navarre Knight could meant revolt against even Faron. Tigre however retorted as he doubted the Navarre Knight would provide protection for the prisoners, while reminding everyone that the Dukes's (Thenardier and Ganelon) atrocities had been plaguing Brune even before the Civil War. Hughes further enforcing Tigre's statement by informing the aristocrats that he suspected that the Navarre Knights's arrival could be one of Thenardier's plot to demoralize his enemy, much to four aristocrats's silence.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 First Battle Prior the first battle, the Navarre Knights managed to overwhelmed the Silver Meteor Army as Roland killed his enemies without inflicting injuries. Elen entered the battle and clashed with Roland in numerous round, only to realize that Arifar's slash and winds attacks did little damage upon him; moreover, Arifar's strange response towards Roland's Durandal further increasing Elen's worries. Tigre quickly intercepted the duel and saved Elen by shooting the arrow at midair, grabbing Elen and escaped from the battlefield. Roland attempted to chase after the escaping enemy, but his horse was killed by Tigre's previous arrow shot-which Roland initially deemed as a "misfire"- and temporarily immobilizing him. To Elen's horror however, Tigre was bleeding from his injuries and the pursuing Navarre Knights attempting to stop them by throwing their javelin at them. Miraculously, Sofy rescued the duo with her light barrier as she tended to buy Elen's and Tigre's escape while she hold off Roland and the Navarre knights, though the latter escaped via her light teleportation. However, the Navarre Knights eventually abandoned their chase after they learned that Mashas and his 300 cavalry came for Tigre's aid, prompting Roland to postpone the battle and camp somewhere within the plains.Manga Chapter 22 Page 10Anime Episode 7 Interlude The deadly combination of Tigre's severe injuries (including his fever) and heavy casualties of 800 dead and 1,600 injured soldiers have severely affecting the Silver Meteor Army's morale, with only a few managed to survive their first battle, making the Silver Meteor Army suffered its first lost. Mashas visited the Silver Meteor Army became horrified to learn Tigre's condition, and telling his grizzly discovery about Faron's serious breakdown to the Silver Meteor Army generals,garnering nearly everyone's sympathy. Lim once proposed to retaliate against Roland either fighting head on or trapping him, but Elen and Mashas rejected the idea due to Roland's special attributes for tremendous power and intuition that allowed him to survived possible trap. With Mashas, Sofy and more Territoire soldiers joined into the Silver Meteor Army, Elen was next to lead the reformed Silver Meteor Army on Tigre's behalf, whilst Tigre had to be nursed under Titta's and Bertrand's supervision. On Navarre Knights Camp, Roland learned from Auguste's letter (which was read by Olivier) statement regarding to Alsace's Invasion from Zion that makes Tigre to Zhcted Army only to defend Alsace. This puts Roland into a doubt as he want to confirm it by his own if he met Tigre again on the next battle. On Silver Meteor Army Camp, Elen make a bold proposal to her officers, she and Sofy will lure Roland away from Navarre Knights to duel while they will utilize rainy season to divert swollen river to the battlefield, turning the soils into mud to immobilize them. Second Battle On the second battle, the Silver Meteor Army's formation remained unchanged but all of the officers, Bertrand stayed behind in order to watch Tigre-appeared in the front line while Navarre Knights intended to crush its enemy by deploying Crescent Formation as the Knights are split into Three Squads, first and two squad would chipped away the Silver Meteor Army's guard and Roland's Squad (Third Squad) will swing wide. Outside the battle, Tigre was woken up as Titta fell asleep beside him after a long night watching him. He felt his pulse from the Black Bow as he holds it, making Titta woken up. He and Titta slipped out from the Camp and goes to the other field as the Black Bow guides him which they find was very unexpected, Tir Na Fal Shrine in the mist of fogs. Inside the shrine, Tigre eventually gained the Black Bow's extended power via Tir Na Fal and immediately rushed for Elen after sending Titta back to the Silver Meteor Army's camp. Meanwhile on the battle, Lim ordered a full-scale retreat in order to lure Navarre Knights to mud trap, despite Roland knew something was up to Silver meteor Army but Elen and Sofy prevented him to inform his Knights as they are luring him away from battlefield. Just as Elen expected, they are right at where Silver Meteor Army wants them. Navarre Knights become trapped on mud trap and Lim orders her archers to kills as many of them as possible. Elsewhere, the Vanadises were battling Roland in an intense duel but even with their combined Veda, Roland was still standing over his mission to protect Brune citizens from harm despite his mild injuries. Tigre intervened the duel as he shot an arrow to Roland, which he immediately deflected. Aftermath (To be added...) Trivia *This is the first battle featured two Vanadises from the Silver Meteor Army's side. Notes Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:War